The Four Travelers
by Inu-Hanyou2016
Summary: Fuedel AU InuYasha is the prince of the west. He leaves his home in search of adventure. On his travles he meets the priestess Kagome who protects the Shikon no Tama. A cursed monk named Miroku and talented demon slayer Sango. These four travelers help Kagome try to keep the Shikon no Tama away from a demon named Naraku, who wants to use the Shikon to take over Japan. IY/K M/S S/R
1. Chapter 1

The Four Travelers

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Chapter 1: The Travelers

Its early morning, and we see four companions sleeping in their camp. The leader of the group is an inu-hanyou named InuYasha; he is the prince of the western lands of Japan. His father Inu No Tashio said he could go out, and discover the western lands on his own; on his travels he met a Miko named Kagome that is the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome's village was destroyed in a youkai attack and she escaped with the help of her mother Midoriko, the original protector and creator of the Shikon no Tama, while she was escaping she injured her shoulder and has problems with it constantly.

InuYasha also met a powerful Houshi named Miroku with a curse in his right hand called the , Kazaana he has to wear pray beads to seal the curse, if he did not wear the beads, his hand would suck everything into his black hole. Lastly InuYasha met a youkai Slayer named Sango, Sango is Kagome's adoptive sister. When she was little Sango's village was destroyed in a youkai attack. Sango and her little brother Kohaku were the only survivors. They left to find somewhere new to live, and Sango and Kohaku came across Kagome's family and they took her in. Sango has a pet Neko named Kirara, that transforms into a larger form when she goes into battle. Right now InuYasha and his friends just finished off low-class youkai that were after the Shikon no Tama that Kagome has in her possession.

"Feh, bunch of weaklings, they didn't even stand a fucking chance against us!" Stated InuYasha as he places his Tetusegia back into its sheath.

Kagome looks over at him and rolls her eyes as she adjusts her arrow quiver on her back and winces as she moves her shoulder "Could we please, find somewhere to make camp?" Kagome asked him, "Preferably somewhere near a hot spring…"Kagome wrinkles her nose in disgust at the dead youkai carcasses on the ground that are covered in blood.

Sango notices her wince, walks over to Kagome and stands next to her with her Hiraikotsu over her right shoulder and has Kirara in her kitten form in her arms "Kagome-chan, did you hurt your shoulder again?" Sango asks with concern, "When we make camp, I could put some herbal salve on it for you…"

Kagome similes at her older adoptive sister and turns to look at her "Arigatou Sango-chan."

"Oi Kagome, you need to take it easy, and stay on the fucking side where you won't get in the way when we go into battle," InuYasha tells her angrily, "You could've gotten us all fucking killed! I told you to stay on the side and let the others fight!"

Kagome glares at him "I am perfectly capable to fight! You are not my husband nor my mate!" Yells Kagome, "I can do whatever I please! And you can't stop me"

InuYasha growls "Look here, you Bit-"

Miroku steps in-between his two arguing companions, and looks at both of them "InuYasha-sama, Kagome-sama please calm down, we aren't going to get anything accomplished if you two keep arguing."

"Feh, it was the Bitch that started it…." mumbles InuYasha moodily

Kagome sighs and starts walking away with Sango and Kirara following her

ↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄ○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Kagome is sitting on a rock in the hot springs staring at the starry night sky Sango looks over at her concerned

"Ne Kagome-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Sango questions as she walks over to her

"Hai, I'm fine Sango-chan, I'm just worried about Souta and Kohaku. We couldn't find them after the youkai attacked our village. I just hope they went with Kaede-baba-chan like we told them to…" Kagome tells her, while she's staring at the stars

Sango sighs sadly and sits against the rock Kagome is sitting on. "Kagome-chan, how are you going to tell InuYasha-sama that we're leaving to look for Souta, Kohaku and Kaede-baba-chan? Sango asks, "You know he's going to throw a fit when you tell him."

Kagome laughs slightly "Don't worry so much Sango-chan, InuYasha isn't going to stop us, don't worry about it," Kagome tells her, "I'll tell him when we get back to camp." Sango looks at the water and sighs

Kagome gets off the rock and heads back to camp, Kagome thinks, _"I hope you're okay Souta…just stay safe until I find you and the others"_

When Kagome gets back to camp, Miroku is sitting next to the fire cooking some fish that InuYasha caught, and InuYasha is laying down on a tree branch that hanging over the campsite "InuYasha, could you come down here, I need to tell you something important…" Kagome asks him

InuYasha looks down at her for a few seconds before giving his famous 'keh", jumps down with his hands stuffed in his kimono sleeves "What is it now Wench?"

"Well, Sango-chan and I were talking and were thinking of leavin—"No fucking way bitch, you know that my father sent Myōga to tell us to return to the western castle. We're going to be there in two days anyway" InuYasha cuts Kagome off angrily

"InuYasha, I know that he sent Myōga. But InuYasha Sango-chan and I need to find our families. You know that, we told you when we joined you and Miroku-sama." Kagome tells him quietly, "We're going to leave if you like it or not…." With that said Kagome turns, walks over to an old log that was near the fire and sits on it.

"Kagome-sama, are you alright?" Miroku asks her seeing the sad facial expression the young miko had, "You seem terribly upset about something…"

"I'm fine Miroku-sama, I'm just thinking that's all." Kagome tells him with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. As Kagome says this Sango walks back into camp with Kirara on her shoulder. Sango looks over at Kagome "Kagome-chan, I take it you told InuYasha-sama that we're leaving to find Kohaku and Souta-kun."

"Hai, and he wasnt particularly happy about it..." Kagome says sadly as she turns to her adoptive sister.

Sango looks at InuYasha in his tree and sighs _"I guess I'm going to have to convince him to let us go..." _Sango thinks as she next to Kagome and looks at the fire _"Kohaku, please be safe..." _ Sango quickly wipes away a stray tear that was running down her cheek at the thought of her lost brother, as she accepts a cooked fish from Miroku.


	2. Chapter 2

The Four Travelers

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Chapter 2: The Western Castle part 1:

The next morning Sango is walking to where InuYasha is lounging in his tree."InuYasha-sama, could I talk to you?" Sango asks, "I know Kagome-chan already talked to about us leaving…" InuYasha looks down at her for a few seconds before jumping down from his perch, with his hands in his sleeves and his famous scowl present on his face. "What is there to talk about?" InuYasha asks, while looking around the campsite, "You two are not leaving. End of story." InuYasha tells her before turning and walks towards the forest to hunt.

Sango quickly follows him. "InuYasha-sama, please you have to let us go!" Sango pleads, "We have to find our brothers Souta and Kohaku, we told them to wait for us with Kaede-baba-chan. We don't know if they're even alive or not." InuYasha stops walking and sighs.

"Sango, you two can't go yet. My father sent a letter saying that I need to return to the western castle as soon as I can" InuYasha turns and takes a letter out of his kimono and shows her the letter, "My father said that he wants to meet you, Kagome and the houshi." Sango looks at the letter. "But why does your father want to see us?" Sango questions curiously, "My father said that he wanted to see the people that I'm traveling with to make sure that they're "worthy" of traveling with me." InuYasha replies with a roll of his eyes, 'I know it's stupid but I have to obey my father…"

Sango sighs sadly, "How long is this going to take?" Sango asks, "If this takes more than five days, Kagome-chan and I are leaving. With or without you and Houshi-sama." InuYasha glares at her. "You leave before we are supposed to, don't bother coming back." InuYasha threatens, "You and me both know that you and Kagome will not be able to survive without me or the monk. You even told me that you needed my protection to protect Kagome and that fucking Jewel."

Sango looks at the ground and sighs "Fine, we'll stay, but the moment we are done we are going to look for Souta and Kohaku." Sango tells him with a 'no argument' tone. InuYasha rolls his eyes before continuing his walk in the woods in search of game.

ↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄ

Back at the campsite Kagome sits up from where she was sleeping against Kirara in her transformed state. _"I wonder if Sango-chan talked to InuYasha…" _Kagome thinks as she gets up and stretches _"Hopefully she convinced him to lets us go, we really need to find _Souta_ and Kohaku….It's already been two months since I last saw them…" _

"Gomen ne, Kagome-chan. But I wasn't able to persuade InuYasha-sama to let us go…" Sango's voice brings her out of her thoughts, "He said that we're going to go look for Souta and Kohaku after we are done at the castle." Sango informs her sister as she walks into camp.

"Bastard thinks he can control us." mumbles Kagome as she goes over to the fire and restarts it, "I don't see why we can't leave."

"Kagome-chan you know the answer to that. We need InuYasha-sama's protection. If we didn't have his protection Naraku would have you and the jewel in his possession." Sango tells her sister honestly, "I don't want to see you hurt Kagome-chan, we can wait a week or two to start looking for our brothers. We've waited two months to look for them." Kagome sighs and looks at her sister "Fine, we'll wait to go looking for them."

InuYasha walks back into camp with a boar thrown over his shoulder. "So did Sango tell you what I said?" InuYasha asks nonchalantly as he walks over to the fire and puts the board down.

"Yes she did." was Kagome's only reply to him.

ↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄ

Late afternoon we see our four travelers at the gates of the Western Castle. "So, this is the western castle…" Miroku says breathlessly as he stares at the large castle.

"Keh, it's nothing special, let's go already." InuYasha states as he leads them to the gates where two dog demons are stationed. Both dog demons have swords fastened to their hips and both wear a purple crescent moon on their foreheads

"InuYasha-sama. You've returned." The taller dog demon says as he bows before InuYasha, "Inu no Taisho-sama and Izayoi-sama will be very pleased of this news." Says the shorter dog demon, as he looks over the group.

"Aido, Ichijou save the sentimental shit. Just take us to my old man and mother." InuYasha says annoyed. Aido and Ichijou bow a final time before opening the gates and allowing them to pass through.

Kagome looks at InuYasha sighs "Even when people are being polite to you, you still use follow language." Kagome says, InuYasha turns and glares at her "Be quiet Bitch, I really don't want to hear your bitching right now." InuYasha says they reach the throne room and he slides the shoji door open, "Just stop you're bitching and we can leave faster." Kagome glares at him "Look here you bastard, I never wanted to come here in the first place! So why don't you stop you'r—"

InuYasha, I see you got my letter." Inu no Taisho's voice breaks their argument. InuYasha stiffens as he looks at his father and mother. "Father, Mother…" InuYasha says quietly. _"It's been over a year since I've last saw them…" _InuYasha thinks Izayoi, InuYasha's mother stands up and walks over to InuYasha "InuYasha, it's good to see you." Izayoi says as she hugs him, "Welcome home."

Inu no Taisho stands and walks over to Kagome, Sango and Miroku and looks at them "So these are your traveling companions? A priestess, a demon slayer and a monk. The three things that kill demons for a living." Inu no Taisho says suspiciously as he looks at InuYasha, "Tell me why you have them traveling with you." Inu no Taisho orders InuYasha.

"Kagome is the priestess that protects the Shikon no Tama, I passed her village in my travels and found that her village was destroyed by Naraku's henchmen to get her and the Shikon no Tama. Sango is the demon slayer she is from Kagome's village also so she came along too. Miroku is a monk that was cursed by Naraku and has a Kazaana in his right hand." InuYasha tells his father as he moves away from his mother, to stand in front of his friends..

Inu no Taisho nods and looks at Kagome "So you're the priestess that protects the jewel, I thought the priestess' name was Midoriko." The dog general says.

"Midoriko, was my mother, she died protecting me when our village was attacked, so naturally I would take over as the Shikon no Tama's protector." Kagome replies honestly.

Izayoi looks at them before looking at Inu no Taisho "Dearest, why don't we let them get settled in their rooms, and then we talk about everything over dinner." Izayoi tells him with a smile. Inu no Taisho looks at her and nods. "Very well I'll have a servant show you to your rooms, InuYasha, you'll stay here, I need to talk to you about something important." Inu no Taisho tells his youngest son.

Kagome looks at InuYasha "Very well father…" InuYasha says as he looks at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

ↄↄↄↄↄↄↄↄ

A few hours later Kagome is sitting in the garden under a cherry blossom tree as she thinks about what happened at dinner

_**Flashback**_

_ Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Izayou are sitting waiting for InuYasha and Inu no Taisho to come and Izayoi speaks up, "So Kagome-chan, when your village was attacked, did you see what Naraku was wearing by chance?" Izayoi looks at her ._

_ "Yes actually, he was wearing a baboon pelt" Kagome tells her as she down at her lap, "Why did you ask that ?"_

_ Izayoi eyes darken slightly "Naraku, took something that is very important to us, and we want it back.." _

_ Kagome glances at her three companions curiously._

_**End of Flashback**_

_"What did Naraku take that's so important?" Kagome asks herself as she looks up at the night sky."_

"Oi, Kagome what are you doing out here?" InuYasha's voice breaks the silence. Kagome looks behind her and sighs "I was just thinking that's all." Kagome tells him, "When are we leaving? We need to find Souta and Kohaku."

"About that, we're staying here longer than I originally thought, so you're gonna have to postpone your search." InuYasha tells her as he sits down next to her.

"What?!" Kagome exclaims, "What the hell do you mean by that InuYasha?!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Four Travelers

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Chapter 3: The Western Castle part 2

"What?!" Kagome yells at InuYasha, "What the hell do you mean by that InuYasha?!"

InuYasha glares at her as his ears flatten against his head at the sound of her yelling. "We aren't leaving for a few weeks Bitch." InuYasha tells her as he walks closer to her, 'We are needed here, you can look for your brothers another time, my parents need our help finding what Naraku took from us."

Kagome looks at him "What did Naraku take anyway?" Kagome questions, "Izayoi-sama said that Naraku took something important."

"Keh, just go back to your room, you'll know everything soon." InuYasha says as he looks away from her, obviously bored with their conversation.

Kagome clenches her fists at her side, "You can't tell me what to do InuYasha! I'm going to leave to find Souta and Kohaku and you can't stop me!" Kagome yells at him as he comes in front of her, "Souta and Kohaku are more important than this!" Kagome tells him angrily.

InuYasha's inner demon growls at her words _"Hanyou, make bitch submit! Make her listen!"_

InuYasha eyes start to turn slightly red and put his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, "Kagome…" InuYasha growls at her, "You are staying here end of story." Kagome not fearing his growling turns her back to him and starts walking out of the garden. "I'm going InuYasha, Sango-chan and I, are leaving tomorrow morning." Kagome tells him over her shoulder.

InuYasha uses his demon speed to appear in front of Kagome "Bitch, you're not leaving this castle until I tell you, you can leave."

InuYasha says with red tinged eyes and violet markings on his cheeks. _"Hanyou make bitch submit now!" _InuYasha's inner demon orders from inside his mind.

Kagome notices his eyes and markings on his cheeks "InuYasha, what's up with your eyes and cheeks?" Kagome questions nervously. as she tries to step around him, as InuYasha moves to grab her.

"InuYasha! Control yourself now!" Inu no Taisho's voice comes from behind them.

Kagome looks at Inu no Taisho and sighs in relief "Inu no Taisho-sama." Kagome addresses the Dog Demon Lord as he walks over to them "InuYasha, control yourself. You know how to control your inner demon." Inu no Taisho orders him

"Alpha, bitch not submit, must make bitch submit." InuYasha voice comes out as a growl as he looks at Kagome with red eyes.

"InuYasha stop." Inu no Taisho orders him as he walks to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

InuYasha snarls at him and Inu no Taisho answers with his own snarl before InuYasha whimpers and calms down. His eyes return to normal and the violet stripes on his cheeks disappear.

InuYasha looks at his father confused for a few seconds before sighing "I did it again, I lost control." InuYasha states as he looks Kagome "Please go back to your room Kagome, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Kagome nods at him before turning and going back inside.

Inu no Taisho looks at his son "Sesshōmaru and Rin are coming tomorrow, I want you to talk to your brother for me about we discussed earlier. Understand?"

"Yes Father."

The next morning a two-headed dragon demon lands in front of the castle with a male demon with a blue moon on his forehead and magenta stripes on his face and wrists and a female human in her mid-twenties sitting in front of him. The male gets off the dragon first and helps the female down.

"Rin, are you sure you want to come?" the male asks her as he helps her off the two-headed dragon, "I am sure my father will not find a problem with you going home."

"Sesshōmaru I'm fine, let's just go and see what your father needed and then we can leave." Rin says with a smile. The two guards Aido and Ichijou stiffen as Sesshōmaru comes towards them. "S-Sesshōmaru-sama, Rin-sama, we weren't expecting you until later today." Aido states surprised as he and Ichijou opens the gates for them. "Hn." was Sesshōmaru's only response as he leads Rin into the castle.

"Rin, I want you to find Izayoi and stay with her for today while I talk with my father and InuYasha." Sesshōmaru tells her as they reach the throne room where Inu no Taisho is. Rin sighs and nods.

InuYasha is sitting in the cherry blossom in the garden, and watches as Kagome comes into the garden and sit underneath it

"InuYasha what happened to you last night?' Kagome questions him as she looks up at him, "Why did you lose control of your inner demon last night?"

"Keh, I don't have to tell you shit, just leave me alone. I'm waiting for my asshole of a brother to get here with his mate so we fucking plan how were getting our sword back from Naraku." InuYasha says annoyed.

"So he took a sword?" Kagome asks, "That's why your mother and father want to find Naraku?" InuYasha nods and scents the air and catches Sesshōmaru scent, "Great he's here early…" InuYasha mumbles as he jumps down from his perch and starts to walk out the garden with Kagome trying to catch up with him. "Oi! Wait up InuYasha!" Kagome calls after him.

In the throne room Inu no Taisho, SesshōmaruSango and Miroku are waiting for InuYasha and Kagome to come.

"Sesshōmaru, are you positive you want to go through with this?" Inu No Tasho questions his eldest son, "You cannot go back when this starts."

"I'm sure Father, this plan will work." Sesshōmaru says to his father as InuYasha opens

the shoji door and steps in the room with Kagome behind him.

"So, what's the plan Bastard?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Four Travelers

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Chapter 4: The Plan.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy studying for tests that are coming up. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed! **

"So, what's the plan Bastard?" InuYasha asks his elder brother as he walks in the room with Kagome behind him. Sesshōmaru glances at him before looking at his father

"The priestess, is the protector of the Shikon no Tama, we can use that to our advantage." Sesshōmaru states, "We can use her to get back Sounga from Naraku."

"No, we are not using Kagome!" InuYasha growls at his brother, "I'm not letting you use her." Kagome sighs before looking at Sesshōmaru "Sesshōmaru-sama, this sword Sounga, why did Naraku take it?" Kagome questions.

"Sounga is a powerful demon sword; it seeks powerful demons to use their power to its advantage." Inu no Taisho said, "Sounga was my father's sword; it was given to me when he died. My father and I have been the only ones to able to resist the temptation of Sounga."

"So why does Naraku have it?" Sango questions.

"Naraku heard of the power that Sounga possess and wants that power for himself." InuYasha answers her question, "We believe that he will try to use that power to get the Shikon no Tama from you, Kagome." Kagome looks at the floor and sighs "Okay, so Naraku has this powerful demon sword that he's supposedly going to use to get me." Kagome states as she looks at Inu no Taisho, "So what happens now?"

Inu no Taisho looks at Sesshōmaru and nods his head "You're plan Sesshōmaru…"

"Miko, you and your group will continue to travel, but This Sesshōmaru and his mate will travel along with you." Sesshōmaru explains his plan, "We will be listening to any rumors that involves Sounga or Naraku and will return to the castle for further planning."

"Not to be rude Sesshōmaru-sama, but Sango-chan and I are looking for our brothers, when our village was attacked we sent them away with Kaede-baba-chan, my mentor."

"The Hanyou informed This Sesshōmaru that you and the slayer are looking for your siblings; we will look for them on our travels." Sesshōmaru tells her. Kagome looks at Sango and similes. _Souta, Kohaku just hang on a little longer…" _thinks Sango as she looks at Kagome and smiles.

~Break~

Kagome and Sango are walking towards the gardens, where Izayoi and Rin are. Kagome sighs and looks at the ground.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Sango asks her, "You've seemed to be bothered by something. Ever since last night, when you came back from the garden."

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Kagome lies with a fake smile. _"What am I supposed to tell her? _Kagome thinks to herself as they reach the garden, _"Oh when I talked to InuYasha last night, he lost control of his demon side, when I told him I wasn't going to listen to him" Yeah that'll go over well…"_

Sango notices that someone is next to Izayoi talking to her. "Is that Rin-sama, Sesshōmaru's, mate?" Kagome looks over to where Sango is looking and studies the woman briefly.

"I think so, let's go find out…" Kagome starts walking towards Izayoi and Rin, where they are sitting on a bench under a cherry blossom tree

"Izayoi-sama." Says Kagome pleasantly as she nears them, "I'm guessing this is Rin-sama, Sesshōmaru-sama's mate."

"Kagome-chan." Izayoi looks at the young miko as she stands to greet her, along with Rin, "You're assumptions were correct, this is Rin-chan."

Rin looks at Kagome's features, black wavy hair that reaches her shoulders, kind brown eyes, her white haori and her red hakama, and the pink jewel that's around her neck. "Hello, Kagome-sama, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard many things about you from Izayoi-sama." Rin smiles kindly at her.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Kagome says as Sango reaches her side, "This is Sango-chan, my sister; the kitten on her shoulder is Kirara." Sango looks at Rin and bows while Kirara jumps off her shoulder, walks over to Rin and meows cutely at her. Rin bends down and picks her up, and looks at Kagome and Sango.

"How did the meeting go?" Izayoi asks after a moment of silence. "Sesshōmaru-sama and Inu no Taisho-sama told us of the plan, InuYasha," Kagome says, Rin notices that Kagome didn't use an honorific when she said InuYasha's name, "Though got very angry when he we were told that I was to be used as bait to retrieve Sounga…"

_"I wonder why she didn't use an honorific when she spoke of InuYasha-kun,"_ Rin thinks to herself, _"She used one for Sesshōmaru and Inu no Taisho when she spoke of them and one for Izayoi-sama when she addressed her, Maybe Izayoi-sama would know…" _

"Well, would you and Sango-chan like to join Rin-chan and I for tea, Kagome-chan?" Izayoi asks Kagome, "We were just leaving to do so when you joined us."

Kagome smiles politely "No, I'm afraid not Sango-chan and I are going to spar in the dojo, and go to the armory to repair our weapons."

Rin eyes widen slightly, and questions both Kagome and Sango, "You spar?"

Sango nods slightly "Yes, we are trained to use swords in defense and hand-to-hand combat, we're going to spar using swords" Sango tells her.

"Oh, could we watch you spar?" Izayoi asks them, "It would be interesting to see women spar, since it is uncommon for women to know the how to use weapons and combat that men use."

Kagome nods at her with a smile "Sure."

~Break~

InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshōmaru, and Inu no Taisho are walking towards the dojo unaware that the woman are already occupying it. "So…" Begins Miroku, "Why exactly are we going to the dojo?" InuYasha looks at him and shrugs "My father wanted to go there for some reason." Miroku nods.

The men reach the dojo and they hear Izayoi and Rin cheering and the sounds of swords clashing together. When Sesshōmaru opens the door the sight that greeted them was common to Miroku and InuYasha, for they have seen Kagome and Sango sparring before, but to Inu no Taisho and Sesshōmaru they have never seen women spar before are shocked to see Kagome charge at Sango and Sango dodge gracefully and counter attack.

Izayoi and Rin notice the men and grin to themselves, "Amazing isn't it?" questions Izayoi.

Sesshōmaru and Inu no Taisho look at Miroku and InuYasha for answers.

"What?" InuYasha and Miroku question at the same time.


End file.
